Draco Malfoy
'Draco Malfoy '''is a major antagonist in the ''Harry Potter ''series. A spoiled, self-centered bully and the son of Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater serving under Lord Voldemort. He is portrayed by Tom Felton. First Year at Hogwarts In 1991, Draco Malfoy attended his first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He became the enemy of Harry Potter and befriended Crabbe and Goyle. At Hogwarts he was sorted into Slytherin house. The same house in which Voldemort was sorted into decades years ago. Second Year at Hogwarts In his second year at Hogwarts, Draco became seeker at the Slytherin Quidditch Team. In the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Harry Potter was having the same function. In this same year Harry also discoverd that Draco Malfoy and his family were having and House elf named Dobby. Dobby was freed by Harry at the end of the year. In Draco's second Year, many students were attacked by the basislisk wich was freed by Ginny Weasley who was possessed by Voldemort's diary. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were thinking that Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin. They used Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Crabbe and Goyle and they found out that Draco wasn't the Heir of Slytherin. Draco also battled Harry Potter at the Dueling Club and casted a spell which made a snake appear. During this event it was revealed that Harry Potter could speak Parseltongue just like Voldemort. Third Year at Hogwarts During his third year at Hogwarts, Draco taunted Hagrid's pet hippogriff named Buckbeack. As a result, the animal mauled Draco and Draco's father went to the Ministery of Magic and told them about this incident. The Ministery decided to kill Buckbeack. But thanks to a Time-Turner, Buckbeack was saved from death by Harry and Hermione. Before his Fourth Year In the summer vaction of 1994, Draco went to the Quidditch World Cup with his parents. Later, Death Eaters began to terrorize the campside and they attacked Muggles. It was not clear if Draco's father was joining the Death-Eaters or not. Fourth Year at Hogwarts , Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson]] During Draco's fourth Year at Hogwarts, The Triwizard Tournament was held and students of different schools came to Hogwarts. Harry was a champion despite being too young. During the same year, Draco was turned into a ferret by Mad-Eye Moody who was actually Barty Crouch Jr in disguise. Mad-Eye Moody bounced Draco around the room as punishment. Although, professor McGonagall changed Draco back to normal. Later in the same year, Draco went to the Yule Ball with fellow Slytherin Student Pansy Parkinson. He and Lucius also had a bet on how long Harry would last in the Triwizard Tournament. Whereas Draco didn't think that he would last ten minutes Lucius thought he wouldn't last ''five. But Harry survived, so in the end they both lost. Fifth Year at Hogwarts During his fifth year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy became a prefect together with Pansy Parkinson. He wrote the song "Weasley is our King", wich mocked Ron's abilities as keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Thanks due this song, Harry Potter and Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, were banned from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team by Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Dolores Umbridge. Later that year, Draco joined the Inquisitorial Squad wich was started by Umbridge. He caught Harry during at D.A. meeting an was rewarded by Umbridge with House Points for Slytherin. Later, he captured Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville when Harry was trying to use Floo Powder to talk to his godfather Sirius Black, who was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange at the end of the year. Draco's father was sent to Azkaban at the end of the year, which made Draco despise Harry even more. Sixth Year at Hogwarts When Draco, now the main antagonist, starts at his Sixth Year at Hogwarts, he is chosen by Voldemort to complete a mission that he gave to him. That mission is to kill Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Draco's mother Narcissa Malfoy thinks that Draco can't do it alone and together with her sister Bellatrix, she visits Severus Snape, head of Slytherin. Snape makes the Unbreakable Vow, by which he promises to kill Dumbledore if Draco doesn't succeed. Draco attempted to kill Dumbledore by giving a cursed necklace, and a poisoned whiskey, in which both of them failed. As the months went by, Draco started to feel the effects of being a Death Eater. When Harry Potter told Draco that he knew that he was the one who tried to give Dumbledore with the Cursed Necklace, Draco attacked Potter. Potter processed with a Sectumsempra, which cuts open Draco, almost nearly killing him. Snape manages to reach Draco and heals most of his wounds. At the end of the year, Snape has to kill Dumbledore because Draco couldn't do it. But Draco made Dumbledore lose his wand, which made Draco, without knowing, the owner of The Elder Wand. Seventh Year at Hogwarts Despite being a full fledged Death Eater, Malfoy despises the lifestyle and is greatly demoralized. At the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger return to Hogwarts during their Horcrux search. Draco attacks them in the Room of Requirement. During this battle, Crabbe puts a fire spell and the room burns down. Draco and Goyle are getting rescued by Harry, Ron and Hermione, but Crabbe dies in the fire. When Harry Potter was declared dead by Voldemort. Voldemort then asks any student of Hogwarts to join him, resulting in their lives being spared. Draco was the only one who decided to join Voldemort's side. However, when Harry awakens from his "death", Draco and his entire family retreated from the battle of Hogwarts. 19 Years Later Around 19 years later, Draco, along with the rest of his family, managed to escape Azkaban. It was rev ealed that Draco married Astoria Greengrass and had a son named, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. In 2017, while Malfoy was sending his son to Hogwarts, he greets Harry, Ginny, Ron and Herminone. It's unknown how Harry and Draco's relationship changed. It's implied that thier relationship has gotten better over time, but they still don't consider themselves as good friends. Quotes *Crabbe. Goyle. Where have you two been? *"Reading? I didn't know you could read." *"Well sit down." *"You'd never know the Weasleys were pure bloods the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them." *"What? You think there's someone here who's worse ''than Dumbledore? Well do you?" *"Good one Goyle. You're absolutely right. '''Saint '''Potter." *"I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five." *"My father will hear about this." *"Dementor. Dementor." *"Ah come and see the show." *"Father always said that Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this place." Trivia *Tom Felton will also play a 36 year old Draco Malfoy in ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: part 2. Gallery 250px-Draco_Malfoy_mirror.jpg|Finding the strain of life as a death eater 250px-Sectumsempra_Draco_2.JPG|Harry nearly kills Draco with Sectumsempra 250px-Dracodh.jpg Draco_transfigured_by_Moody_into_a_ferret.gif|Barty Crouch Jr. transfigures Draco into a ferret. Click to watch the animation Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Harry Potter Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Bullies Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rivals Category:Minion Category:Xenophobes Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Teenage Villains Category:Cowards Category:Jerks Category:Saboteurs Category:Supremacists Category:Traitor Category:Nemesis Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Jocks Category:Rich Villains Category:Liars Category:Slanderers Category:Tattletale Category:Elitist Category:Social Darwinists Category:Male Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Wizards Category:Incriminators